Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a conventional technology that uses communication via radio waves to exchange data between a reader and an electronic tag attached to an object, typically for the purpose of identification and tracking. Some tags can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader. The application of bulk reading enables an almost parallel reading of a plurality of tags.
Radio-frequency identification involves interrogators (also known as readers), and tags. Most RFID tags contain at least two parts. One part is typically an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions. The other part is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the RF signal. RFID tags can be passive RFID tags, which have no power source and require an external electromagnetic field to initiate a signal transmission, or active RFID tags, which contain a battery and can transmit signals once an external source (e.g., an interrogator) has been successfully identified.
RFID technology is used in the apparel and textile manufacturing industry. This technology was introduced in the textile industry many years ago. In the apparel retail sector, RFID is widely used by big retailers for security and for tracking sales stock and real time information. However, RFID and other electronic tagging technologies have not been extensively used for controlling electrical devices.
It can be frustrating and expensive if one fails to keep track of and manage care instructions for clothing. Apparel can be easily ruined if care instructions are not properly followed. Typically, items of clothing have a tag or label sewn inside one of the seams. The tags or labels themselves are sometimes a nuisance and are often cut off or become unreadable due to wear and tear. The information on the tags is also often hard to read and understand. It can also be difficult to match the care instructions on the tag of clothing to the options provided on a clothes washer and dryer. Washers and dryers have become quite sophisticated in the options they provide for specialized care needs; but, it can be overwhelming to remember each and every garment's individual care instructions.
Currently, the way to obtain care instructions for garments is to read the label and try to interpret the symbols and instructions. Sometimes it is even harder to understand symbols and instructions if the clothes are imported from abroad. This can be time-consuming and prone to misinterpretation, which can result in ruined clothing.